It's Terror Time From Eve Again
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Big Fureeze. The harsh winter is over, but there is a very dangerous, scary threat in Eve that comes out of her at night while she sleeps, fully unaware of it, and the other wolves are attacked by said threat. Rated M for bloody violence, cursing, character deaths and being incredibly scary and sad. Song spun off from "It's Terror Time Again" from Scooby Doo On Zombie Island.


Hey, everyone! Season's greetings! Even though we're just a couple of weeks away from Christmas, I've decided to present you all with a gift that's very Halloween-like. But hey, I did that "Wasted Wolf" fic with a drunk yuletide Garth a few years back, and it was a Christmas fic made in the time of spring and summer, so this all balances it out, I think.

Anyway, I recently saw "Alpha And Omega: The Big Fureeze", and, though it was a good enough movie, the problem is that, outside of Eve's hunger temptations that showed for a time, but thankfully not so long so that Marcy and Paddy were eaten, we STILL didn't see any of Eve's cool nastiness from the first movie, and this was the third movie she was shown in, even though there have now been seven Alpha And Omega films.

Not that I dislike Kate and Humphrey(as a matter of fact, I love them both), but they've been shown in every film, and the others from the first one have only been shown bit by bit in one sequel or the other, with Garth once more not being shown and so in only the first two of this franchise's films.

So, with all that and plenty else along these lines having been said, as well as the fact that I was rather disappointed to see a much calmer, easygoing Eve in the second film and now in the seventh(apart from her appetite starting to surface, of course), I decided to write a story that takes place after the seventh movie in which the dark side of Eve suddenly resurfaces…IN THE FORM OF NUMEROUS EVIL DEMON VERSIONS OF EVE THAT EMERGE FROM HER WHILE EVE HERSELF IS ASLEEP AND UNAWARE OF THIS, BRINGING BACK HER SCARY, NASTY, DANGEROUS, VICIOUS SIDE AFTER SUCH A LONG, LONG WHILE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, so here are the things to note:

This story takes place two weeks after the events of "Alpha And Omega: The Big Fureeze", and I'm making it so that the super-winter in that film has passed by this point.

This was partially inspired by "Scooby Doo On Zombie Island", specifically the song "It's Terror Time Again" and what happened during it, and also partially inspired by "Kate's Inner Monster", a character created by Mitsi1991 on Deviantart. Awesome creation, dude, but now I'm making multiple inner monsters of Eve by my own creation(they are not evil versions of Eve or vampire versions of Eve or anything similar you might have seen on Deviantart or Fanpop or some other site, but, again, various demon Eves that come out of her while she sleeps after so long of Eve being so much kinder, less scary and calmer).

I own none of the characters, for they all belong to the "Alpha And Omega" franchise, except for the multiple dark versions of Eve that I created and explained how they differ from the sorts of things of this, well, sort that have already been created on one or more other sites. And I don't own the song "It's Terror Time Again", since that belongs to the producers of "Scooby Doo On Zombie Island", or Kate's Inner Monster, since Mitsi1991 created her.

Along with this being a horror story, it is also a very sad story, and you will see why upon reading it. So don't read this if you are easily scared and/or it's easy to make you cry. You have been warned.

But, for those of you who are going to read this, enjoy.

It's Terror Time From Eve Again

Though, following two weeks since the giant blizzard of a deep snow and ice blanketing of Jasper Park occurred, things were now back to normal, there was still to be a problem on the night that was currently the present time.

You see, Eve had fallen asleep before all the other wolves by this time of night, but none of them would get the chance to fall asleep, because, as it would turn out, the following fact was to be soon known.

Despite how she seemed to have chilled out and no longer had her frightening, unsettling, foreboding and dangerous qualities, with this being the case for some time now, the fact was that they were still there and waiting to resurface.

And, on this night, after the Jasper Park packs had run out of caribou to eat and there'd need to be a hunt the next morning, Eve's previous appetite temptations that were taking place during the vast winter prior to the caribou arrival didn't return, but the fact that what would see to it that she'd be content was now gone mixed in with what she used to be and, in fact, had still been there and buried all this time, the fact it seemed to have all been drained out of her forever notwithstanding.

But how would it come out of her if she was sleeping, the way that one has to be awake in order to be angry, vicious, nasty, aggressive, what have you towards others, and especially since she was sleeping very soundly and serenely, indeed?

Here's how…her soon to be no longer sated appetite tapped into what had been fully suppressed for a good, long time and formed from the comfortably asleep and unknowing Eve a gigantic horde of black, demonic versions of her with scary eyes that, on some of them, were burning yellow, on others blood red and on the rest the scary, menacing, intimidating kind of bright green.

All of them came right out of her just before the other wolves entered their dens, and, when Winston came in to sleep next to Eve, his eyes opened most widely in fear that was nothing short of considerable when he saw that huge lot of ebony Eve demons right in front of him and they all growled and snarled, looking at him with obvious intent to kill.

Winston cried out: "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW! EVE HAS SOMEHOW SPAWNED A PACK OF DEMONIC VERSIONS OF HER IN HER SLEEP AND THEY UNDOUBTEDLY MEAN TO KILL US! IT'S LIKE HER PREVIOUS WARLIKE AND BLOODTHIRSTY PERSONALITY HAS JUST RETURNED AFTER BEING REINCARNATED!"

The other wolves looked at Winston in confusion and disbelief as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the evil Eves around the original Eve, but then, just after Garth said: "Damn, what the hell's gotten him into such a freaked-out state as that? Did he have a sudden spooky-ass hallucination or what?" his snickering along with that of all of the other wolves was quickly made to cease when they heard hisses, growls and snarls.

They looked up after being startled by them and went pale as they saw the Eve demons directly in front of them, and they could tell exactly what Winston had meant and indeed saw when he came upon these unstoppable living nightmares that created themselves out of Eve's sleeping body.

Knowing what their only option was, given his impressive intellect, and of course able to see why it was also Winston's only option, again due to that sharp mind of his, Humphrey cried out: "RUN!"

And it was no sooner that he yelled this than was everyone, whether it was him, Kate, Lilly, the aforementioned Garth, Stinky, Claudette, Runt or any of the other members of the united packs of Jasper Park, zooming off as fast as they could possibly go, leaving behind a sleeping Eve who was having no nightmares or problems at all as she cozily slept the night away.

As their actions echoed those of Winston, the other wolves who weren't Eve could hear all of the demonic Eves catching up to them, barking, roaring, growling, snarling, hissing and howling out in bloodlust, hunger, destructiveness and sadism, with it being only too blatant that they wanted to kill every last one of the fleeing wolves in their sight, and in the form of seeing them massacred.

The following song was being sung by them all as they pursued their targets, each one singing it one at a time and while a full moon shone down on them and the ones they meant to scare and shred alike.

"We hear you as you screech and yowl!"

"In utter fear all of you howl!"

"Us demon Eves are on the prowl!"

"And it's terror time again!"

"We've got you running through the night!"

"And if we haven't killed you, it's because you've died of fright!"

"We're a terrifying sight!"

"We'll stop the beating of your hearts long after all your screaming starts!"

"We'll then eat up all of your parts!"

"For it's terror time again!"

"We've got you running through the night!"

"And if we haven't killed you, it's because you've died of fright!"

"We're your terrifying plight!"

"As the real Eve sleeps alone, your bodies will feed our own!"

"All around you, horror's lined!"

"Don't you know it's terror time?"

"It is terror time again!"

"We've got you running through the night!"

"And if we haven't killed you, it's because you've died of fright!"

"We're a terrifying blight!"

Soon enough, all of the black Eve demons caught up to their intended prey, and, though the wolves knew that they had to fight as hard as they could if even one of them was to possibly survive, the problem was that the power, ferocity and ruthlessness of these pitch black demonic versions of Eve saw to it that some of them were killed.

To be exact, despite how every single last targeted victim of theirs fought most valiantly, strongly, competently and formidably, Stinky, Claudette and Runt were all killed, sliced into bloody, furry ribbons by one of the dark black Eve demons, and two others ripped Salty and Shaky in half, the second one also ripping Mooch open as though he was wrapping paper.

Worse yet, Claw and Scar were dismembered and had their heads ripped off by another one of the Eve demons, while Reba and Janice met their ends when a different Eve demon ripped out their skeletons from behind, doing so by tearing into their tails, making paw contact with the bones and proceeding with the power pull.

Quite by chance, Marcel and Paddy were both flying past where all of this was occurring after having had a nighttime golf game, but when they saw what they did, they were horrified as hell and opened their eyes widely, quickly flying down to see what was going on and if they could help their wolf friends, but this turned out to be a very big mistake for them both.

Because, even though Marcel swung his golf club to hit one of the demonic Eve monsters and said: "I don't know where the hell any of you monsters came from, but how dare you attack our wolf confidants!" and Paddy used his own golf club to hit a golf ball which flew into the face of another Eve demon while telling her: "Well, we will not allow it, and you will do no such thing at all while we're around!" the ultimate irony struck.

And indeed it struck most literally when a demonic black Eve attacked and lacerated both birds with her mouth, making it so that what the real Eve was approaching when the horrid, caribou-lacking winter was present before said caribou showed up and made it stop was now showing itself in a much worse form, and in the worst way, as well.

The poor birds didn't even have time to scream as they were now large quantities of meat in the monster's mouth after being destroyed like that instantaneously, and, while the other wolves did not die, they were still injured horrendously and bleeding profusely.

To say nothing of how, their best efforts to bring down these literally dark foes of theirs notwithstanding, said wounds and damages made it so that they were all helpless and at the mercy of their tormentors despite the fact they were still alive, conscious and able to see, smell, hear and feel, though the latter proved torturous for them in the state that they were in.

Believing that their lives were just seconds and several destructive attacks within those seconds away from ending, Tony said: "Well, we did all that we could, but, dammit all to hell, we're still doomed!"

"That's right!" said the chief Eve demon. "And now we bestow that doom upon the entire fucking lot of you! Any last words before we massacre you all, anyone?"

Suddenly, however, fortune saved the lives of all the wolves that the demonic black versions of Eve were about to annihilate, for with the time of night in which this all took place being when it was, it meant that, just at this point, the time of morning when the sun came up arrived, and you know what that means.

Yup, all of the evil, dark ebony Eve demons were evaporated, with one of them only having time to yell: "Oh, no! No! NO!" and another being able to screech out: "NOT THE SUN! ANYTHING BUT THE SUN!" before they all screamed: "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" and were utterly vaporized and indeed obliterated forever.

While Winston yelled out: "THANK GOD! THANK YOU, LORD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU SAVED US!" the other wolves saw a different wolf coming right for them…and it was none other than the original Eve!

"EVE?" all of them exclaimed at once, and Eve then said: "What the hell is going on here, all of you? I woke up this morning and didn't see anyone in any den when I looked about each and every…OH, MY GOD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?! HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN…HOLY SHIT! RUNT! CLAUDETTE! STINKY! MOOCH! SHAKY! SALTY! REBA! JANICE! CLAW! SCAR! MARCEL! PADDY!"

The still living wolves explained to Eve what had happened and how they'd been hurt so bad, plus all of the ones who got destroyed were made to be totally shredded up and killed in the process, and Eve was shocked, jarred, aghast and horrified beyond description.

"But how the fuck is that possible?" Eve managed to squeeze out while going pale. "I was just sleeping the way I do any other night, and there was nothing to indicate that any of this would fucking happen at all!"

"Believe us, it seemed very arbitrary indeed to us, too!" Kate told her mother, but then Lilly added: "But it happened, and now…now…"

The wolves now did what they'd managed to contain for as long as they did after seeing some of their packmates and their two best avian friends horrifically butchered, which was both burst into tears and, in the cases of Eve and Winston, Kate and Humphrey, Lilly and Garth, Candy and Sweets and Princess and Daria, hug one another tightly while crying, with Tony joining in the embrace of all of them for understandable and obvious reasons, most of him in contact with his son, and what happened after they'd calmed down enough to do what they'd do next?

Why, they all performed a howling requiem, of course, though tears were still going down their cheeks plenty, and while all of them were devastated and saddened, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Winston, Eve and Tony were hit the hardest thanks to how they'd lost, along with their closest of friends, their sons, daughter, nephews, niece, grandchildren and children of their great uncle, respectively, and Eve was predictably the one who was angered, saddened and hurt the most by all of this.

"I'm…I'm so…so, so, so…so so…so, so sorry…" Eve wept. "I didn't want this…no more than any of you did…I guess I'm going to have to live a life of guilt from now on…"

Winston comforted her and said: "Eve, don't condemn yourself like that. This is indeed a terrible tragedy and one that was unexpected as hell in the most terrible of ways, though thankfully those demonic black spawn duplicates of you are now in hell and will be there forever and beyond, but you didn't ask for it. None of us did. And how the fuck were you, or any other one of us, for that matter, supposed to know that this would happen? It was a one in a trillion chance!"

"I know…" Eve replied, gushes of tears now coming down out of her eyes, "…but…our friends…part of our family…our grandchildren especially…" She could no longer talk. She fell into Winston's chest as he held her tight and she cried into that same chest for some time.

After she was finally able to stop crying, she gave Winston a nod of thanks and looked to see both of her daughters, who were sporting a very sad and consoling look at her, Kate going: "Mom, we…we don't hate you…you were caught unawares as much as we were, even as my heart and soul are both torn open worse than yours are…and that's saying a lot. The only difference is that you were asleep when it happened, and you knew nothing of it until now."

After Kate's tears doubled and went down her cheeks, Humphrey went over and put her in a comforting hug, allow her to cry into his chest like Winston had done for Eve, though he was crying just as much as Kate while looking at Eve and telling her: "Kate speaks for both of us. As angry, sad and cut open as we all are right now, we don't want you to fault yourself. The demonic black monster versions of you created themselves, with no signs it would ever happen whatsoever beforehand."

"Granted, that makes it no less true that we've had such a horrid loss and life-threatening situation as we did before the sun came up," Lilly told her mother, "but you aren't at fault. Don't act as if you are. Don't feel guilt. Please. This is already agonizing enough as it is. Your feeling as if you're a monster who deserves to die like they were will only make it worse. Be salt in an open wound. I beg of you…"

Lilly then bawled for her deceased niece and nephews, and the other wolves were far too choked up to say anything and it was a favor to them that everything that needed to be said had now been said.

By the time that the wolves were able to finally go back to their dens, which of course was after they had given a proper burial and fitting funeral for the ones they'd been close to and now lost, it was, ironically enough, dusk, so that meant that night was near.

Eve was terrified about this, which she had every right to be, but when the way it was made clear to her that this would never happen again, especially since the sun had shone down on her and all of the other wolves for so long, plus all of what she was assured of was, in fact, the truth, she was able to bring herself to go back to her den with Winston.

The other wolves were able to, as well, but Humphrey and Kate took a bit longer to do so, though not as long as Eve did, than the others, much like Winston took almost as long as Eve, none of this being a surprise at all, quite understandably.

Once they were in their respective homes, they wanted to fall asleep as fast as possible so that they might escape the horrible facts about reality for as long as they'd be able to, and their wish was granted, as only seconds after they'd all gotten into a sleeping position, they were in a deep sleep, and it was a state of being fast and sound asleep, as well.

It would, however, be a very long while before they finally got over all of this, and in the meantime, they would have to go on with their lives as best they could, even as they would all miss the ones they'd lost so very much and thus would have to do everything they could to see their heartbroken, depressed feelings concealed, with the exception of times when it was okay to cry for their dead loved ones, of course, and every night they were asleep, it was a blessing and, furthermore, like a gift from heaven for them.

THE END

So, how did you guys like it? Did it give you a good scare? Were you delighted to see the old Eve back? What did you think of the distortion of "It's Terror Time Again"? And, though I do not dislike Runt, Claudette, Stinky, Marcel, Paddy, Shaky, Salty, Claw, Scar, Mooch, Reba or Janice, there had to be some death in this story, all things considered, so I chose them for it for a number of reasons. It is very sad that they were killed, however, and this is why I made this both a horror story and a tragedy at the same damn time. Ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
